


Everything Has Changed

by athenasmama11



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Pregnancy, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasmama11/pseuds/athenasmama11
Summary: "How long are we going to continue to dance around each other?" She asks."I don't have an answer to that, Dany." He replies."I understand that this is a lot to deal with Jon. But you don't have to push me away. We can deal with this together."Jon and Daenerys after his parentage is revealed.





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom and my first fic in a LOOONG time.  
> Like 6 years or so. Needless to say I'm a little nervous posting it.  
> Also this is unbeta'd and I wrote it on my phone so all mistakes are mine.  
> Let me know what you think!

"My Lord, I need to speak with you" Daenerys says as she approaches Jon. 

He looks at her and sees the longing in her face. He knows what she wishes to speak of but he's not sure he's ready for that conversation. Things have been tense between the two of them since the truth about his parentage was revealed. And he hates it. He hates that he's afraid to go to her. That he's let this keep him from a woman who holds his heart in her hands.

He nods his consent and follows her into her room. As soon as the door shuts she starts in on him.

"How long are we going to continue to dance around each other?" She asks.

"I don't have an answer to that, Dany." He replies.

"I understand that this is a lot to deal with Jon. But you don't have to push me away. We can deal with this together."

She grabs his hands and pulls him closer to her. 

"Please know that it changes nothing for me. I still want you. I still love you." She says as she stretches herself to try and reach his lips. 

He pulls away from her. 

"I can't" he says as he turns for the door.

Just as his fingers grace the knob, Daenerys shouts "STOP! Am I still your queen? Or do plan to forsaken me to take the throne yourself when the the Great War is over"

She can see the frustration in his face. It may very well be the first time she's ever seen him truly irritated at her.

"I don't want the damn throne, Dany. I didn't want it before and I don't want it now. Any claim I have I reject. It's yours. I don't know what else you want from me" he says.

She takes a deep breath and looks him in the eye. "All I'm asking is for you to talk to me. I know we're better off together. You could be my husband. My king. We could rule together. Tell me you feel nothing for me now. Tell me what we shared meant nothing to you and I will never bring it up again. It can be a pleasant memory and nothing more." 

Jon looks at her and it breaks his heart. There are tears pooling in her eyes. But gods, he thinks, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. He moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head upon hers.

"You know how I feel about you. That hasn't changed." He smiles at her. "I just need time, Dany. I just found out my entire life, my entire existence, the person I thought I was, all of it was a lie and I just feel so lost."

Daenerys pulls back so she can look in his eyes as she says " you're still Jon Snow. Ned Stark may not have been your father in blood but he still raised you. He was still your father in every way that matters. Far more than my brother ever was. You don't have to choose. You don't have to change. You're always going to be a wolf of the north. You just happen to have dragon blood too. "

He smiles at her as he leans down to brush his lips against hers. 

Daenerys feels her heart soar at the feel of his lips on hers.

"You're the most incredible woman I've ever met" he tells her.

 

She pulls back from him and starts unlacing his clothes.

He laughs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making up for lost time. We're at war Jon. The dead are coming and I don't want to die knowing we wasted what time we have left. Love me, Jon. Please. Love me and let me love you while we still have time."

There's a short pause and then he surges forward capturing her lips once more. He tries to put all the things he feels for her into this kiss. He wants her to know he loves her. They break away just enough to remove their garments as he pushes her towards the bed.

He lays her down gently. His body covering her. He kisses her again as he enters her. The moan together at the contact.

She loves the feeling of him inside her. Nothing has ever felt more right than her and Jon Snow, King in the North, joined together. She gasps as he moves faster, harder inside her. It's been too long and they're both on the edge. He leans down to kiss her once more and that's all she needs. Together they let the bliss take them. Everything else forgotten as she squeezes him and he fills her with his seed.

Jon slowly pulls out of her. He rolls over and pulls her to his chest, breathing in the scent of her hair. He doesn't know why he let himself go so long without her touch. He decides then and there he won't let anything but death keep her from him again.

She chuckles. 

"What is it?" He asks.

"Well I didn't actually bring you in here for this. I had something more important to talk to you about." She answers.

"Well, my queen, what would that be?"

She holds her breath unsure of what to say or how to say it. She decides to just come out with it and hopes he'll be understanding.

"I think we should marry." She says.

"Do you really think now is the right time? I don't want to leave you a widow if things don't go well during the war. I'm not saying no. I just don't know if now is the right time." He holds her tighter hating the thought of not being with her.

"Well there's a few reasons now is a great time," She says. "For one it is a smart match. It would, hopefully, guarantee loyalty from all sides should one of us perish in the war. Also, I love you and if I would die I'd want to die with you as my husband. But I suppose my main motivation for pushing for it now is that I'm pregnant." She pauses waiting to see how he'll react to the news.

Shock is not a big enough word to describe what he is feeling. A mixture of fear and happiness flows through him. He pictures Dany swollen with their child. He sees their son. Who in his minds eye looks like him with his mother's eye. And Jon wants it. Desperately. He wants to watch Daenerys grow round with their child. He wants to hold his son in his arms. Wants to watch him grow and pass on lessons he and his siblings were taught. And as he thinks of all the things he wants so very much, he cries. 

He cries because he knows there is very little chance they will both make it through this. He cries for the uncertain future they're child may have. He cries for everything he may miss with this child.

 

Daenerys watches him. She sees the tears flow from his eyes and she hopes they're tears of joy.

"Jon?" She asks. "Talk to me. Please. Say something. Anything."

He pulls her to him and kisses her softly. 

"This is the happiest day of my life." He tells her. His hand resting on her still flat belly. 

And with that she knows they'll be alright. She knows the coming tide will be rough. But she feels in the very core of her being that they will make it through. As he holds her she drifts off to sleep, images of a dark-haired, violet-eyed girl filling her thoughts. And for the first time in months, she truly feels hope for the future.


End file.
